El Ultimo Beso
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia están casados, pero por una discusión podría causar un accidente que le costara la vida a uno de los dos.


**Judith: bueno se que debería estar actualizando mis otros fic's pero buaaaaa mi compu murió un tiempo y con ella todos los capítulos que ya tenía escritos, buu pero bueno aquí traigo otra historia.**

**Érica: como saben Bleach no es nuestro y bla bla bla jajaja (ríe como loca)**

**Alex: (mira como bicho raro a Érica) mejor vamos a la historia.**

_**+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+**_

Era de noche la luna era llena, el aire soplaba lentamente pero hacia mucho frio, en una casa muy grande se encontraba una pareja de esposos, era un hombre alto y de cabello anaranjado y una chica de baja estatura y cabello negro, ambos estaban discutiendo.

-Ya es tarde Ichigo te dije que a las 5 había que pasar por los niños y ¡YA SON LAS 8!-decía furiosa Rukia.

-YA LO SÉ NO SOY IDIOTA-grito con furia el joven esposo.

-Pues pareces-susurro la chica

-Al menos aun no oscurece, ¿tienes la dirección de la casa?

-¡SI LA TENGO, SI CON EL TIEMPO QUE ME DISTE SERÍA ESTÚPIDO SI NO LA TUVIERA!-grito molesta.

-Mejor ya vámonos que así nunca llegaremos.

Los hijos de Ichigo y Rukia, habían salido a una fiesta de una amigo suyo, ambos tenían el carácter de su madre tan persistente que después de tantas suplicas por parte de ambos niños al final los habían dejado ir. Hisana era su hija menor de cabello anaranjado y ojos color morado mientras su hermano mayor Kaien era de cabello anaranjado y ojos morados, ellos eran mellizos.

Así ya de mal humor la joven se subió al coche eran un focus plateado año 2003 estaba impecable. Su esposo le siguió sentándose en el lado del conductor los dos iban de mal humor una por la tardanza del chico y el otro porque sabía que su esposa tenia la razón pero era incapaz de aceptarlo.

Iban por la carretera sin hablarse hasta que la chica de ojos morados rompió el silencio:

-Ya te pasaste-dijo en un tono burlón.

-¡Y PORQUE NO ME LO DICES ANTES!-grito furioso su esposo sin detener el coche.

-Fácil porque tú eres el señor yo lo sé todo y supuse que sabrías el camino-respondió tajante.

-Pues en la próxima desviación regresamos.

-Como quieras pero la próxima desviación esta a 6 kilómetros ¿piensas manejar hasta allá?

-¡SI PIENSO MANEJAR HASTA ALLÁ Y SI NO TE GUSTA PUES LÁSTIMA PORQUE YO VOY CONDUCIENDO Y SI QUIERES PUEDES BAJARTE!-grito fuera de sus casillas mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No yo solo decía pero si te molesta mejor ya no digo nada-susurro tristemente la chica.

-¡YA ME HARTASTE!-grito frunciendo aun más el ceño.

-Pues lástima porque soy tu esposa y tendrás que aguantarme hasta que me muera-respondió mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

-Pues si que lastima y cuando eso ocurra seré libre-lo que decía no era porque quisiera que pasara pero estaba tan molesto que ambos hablaban sin pensar, pero pronto se arrepentiría de esas palabras.

-Si eso quieres pues tratare entonces de morirme pronto para que ya no soportes mas mi presencia y así podrás ir a revolcarte con cualquiera-si que estaba molesta Rukia pero le habían dolido las palabras de su esposo no se esperaba que le respondiera de esa manera.

-Rukia yo…-si sabía que se había pasado son lo que le había respondido pero su orgullo era mas grande como para aceptar su error.

-Deja en paz-susurro con amargura mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Ichigo tomo estiro su mano para tomar un mapa, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos encendió la luz para poder leer, iba tan metido leyendo el mapa que no noto los letreros en la carretera que decían:

"DESVIACIÓN" "PELIGRO""CONSTRUCCIÓN EN PROGRESO"

Cuando vio los letreros trato de frenar pero era demasiado tarde sin poder hacer nada el carro callo al barranco daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que por la fuerza del impacto en una vuelta que dio el auto salió disparado fuera de él, dejando a su esposa dentro.

Cuando reacciono estaba aturdido, el golpe fue muy fuerte y su mirada era muy borrosa y cayó al suelo por el fuerte mareo. Cuando logro enfocar la vista vio el carro que estaba de con las llantas hacia arriba, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían hacia el carro.

Cuando llego vio a Rukia tirada en el suelo llena de sangre, pero aun estaba viva aun respiraba, llego hasta ella. Rukia volteo a verlo y comenzó a llorar y dijo:

-amor por favor cuida bien a los niños -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-deja de decir tonterías Rukia…tu estará bien-tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-no amor…sé que no estaré bien…abrázame fuerte por favor-tratando de acariciar el rostro de su marido-nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo…yo te esperare haya en el cielo-escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Con mucho cuidado la abrazo y le dio un beso era un beso tierno lleno de dulzura, al separarse Rukia le sonrió y cerro sus ojos para siempre.

-¡NO RUKIA NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR NO ERA VERDAD LO DE HACE UN RATO YO TE AMO NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR TE AMO TE NECESITO NO SOLO YO LOS NIÑOS POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, NOOO!-gritaba mientras trataba en vano de despertarla, estaba llorando había perdido a el amor de su vida y todo por una estúpida pelea.

Pasaron 2 días del aquel accidente y hoy era el entierro de Rukia estaban presentes todos familiares y amigos todos llorando amargamente.

-fue mi culpa si no le hubiera dicho que quería que se muriera nada de esto hubiera pasado soy un estúpido y ni siquiera le pedí perdón, murió en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada-se sentía culpable e impotente pero no podía regresar el tiempo.

-No es tu culpa ya era su hora de saldar cuentas con Dios, ahora no llores que la haces sufrir también, además tienes que ver por los niños están también muy tristes-le dijo Orihime.

Así pasó el funeral, entre llantos y miradas de tristeza dirigidas a Ichigo y sus dos hijos. Cuando termino el funeral Ichigo decidió quedarse otro rato, le pidió a Orihime que se llevara a sus hijos para estar solo.

-Perdóname por mi culpa estas muerta hubiera sido mejor que yo muriera y no tu-susurro arrodillado en la tumba de su esposa.

Un viento frio corrió por todo el panteón, y de repente sintió en su hombro una pequeña mano.

-No es tu culpa amor, tu no querías que esto pasara yo lo sé, ya no llores yo te amo y así será siempre estaré con un ustedes no en cuerpo pero si en alma te amo-dijo una voz detrás de el que sin duda era la de Rukia-ahora debo irme tengo que saldar cuentas pero cada vez que me necesiten ahí estaré ahora ve con los niños que ellos te necesitan.

Ichigo solo sonrió sin duda era su amada Rukia y tenía razón debía salir adelante por sus hijos, se levanto dispuesto a irse no sin antes despedirse y dejar un ramo de flores blancas.

-Gracias Rukia, por eso te amo y siempre te amare. Te juro que saldré adelante por nuestros hijos y cuando llegue la hora nos volveremos a encontrar-una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Se levanto del suelo y camino lentamente hacia el auto de su amiga Orihime, recordando la última sonrisa de su amada y el último beso que se dieron.

_**+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+**_

**Judith: bueno si lo se ande estar diciendo "maldita ¿Por qué mataste a Rukia?" pero era necesario para la historia, yo también adoro a Rukia ella es tan única e inigualable (le brillan los ojos).**

**Érica: bueno les agradeceríamos si dejaran un lindo review jiji**

**Alex: gracias por leer y si dejen un review con su opinión por favor.**

**Judith: cuídense mucho y pórtense mal, gracias por leer enserió (llora de la emoción)**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


End file.
